The screen image quality of an Internet-based collaboration application (e.g., web conferencing application), is significantly affected by the screen refresh rate, which, in turn, varies dramatically due to fluctuations introduced by the communication channels, as well as characteristics and parameters of (1) communication algorithms relative to transport and application layers, (2) image compression algorithms, and (3) screen refreshing algorithms. Conventional techniques determine parameter values for the three types of algorithms listed above by utilizing human experts who estimate the screen image quality (e.g., by assigning a ranking on a scale of 1 to 10). These conventional schemes are expensive, have insufficient reliability and consistency, and cannot be used in a fully automated mode. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.